1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly having a moveable head restraint body.
2. Background Art
A seat assembly may include a head restraint cushion pivotally attached to a seat back such that the head restraint cushion is moveable between a raised position and a lowered position. The head restraint cushion may be pivoted to the lowered position by pulling on a strap extending from the head restraint cushion.
In another known rear seat assembly, an electronic mechanism is provided for pivoting a head restraint cushion with respect to a seat back. This assembly further includes a push button disposed between two front seat assemblies, or on an overhead console, for activating the electronic mechanism.